untitled
by Shadow Fox's dreams
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki and Kisuke Urahara fighting with an unknown hollow, they manage to defeat it, but not without consequence.


_**Title**_ : … (no idea I am useless in this :)

_**Main characters**_: Kuchiki Byakuya, Urahara Kisuke, Ukitake, Shunsui

_**Summary**_: Byakuya Kuchiki and Kisuke Urahara fighting an yet unknown hollow, they manage to defeat it, but not without consequence/but at what cost.

_**Warning**_: English isn't my first language (so spelling mistakes, bad grammar, misused words are a possibility), but please give it a try, and contact me if you want to help out.

-------------------------

**Chapter 1**

_Be careful what you wish for_

**-----------------------------**

Yoruichi watched from her spot the two arguing man, at first look she looked fairly relaxed, maybe even slightly amused by the unfolding scan as she watched over the two grown up shinigami who was fighting like over grown children. But under her easy going mask, all her muscle was tensed in anticipation, her very being was alert to be able to move and intervene, if needed stop this arguing fools before they could cause any permanent damage in each other or the ones around them.

A few times she was really tempered to just get up and smack both of them for their childishness, as her old friend Kukaku surely would have done in her place. Yoruichi could clearly envision the scan in her mind-eyes. She sight and mentally shacked this thought from her mind, she knew it would just do more harm them good with this two. She had no other opinion but to wait out this confrontation or she could still hope for some distraction.

A cold shiver run down her spin as an unearthly creature stepped in this dimension, she could clearly feel the hollow's presence as it like a ripple slashed thought Karakura Town, alerting everyone to its present, even causing normal human to feel uneasy or dread. Her yellow eyes unconsciously glanced toward the source where she first felt the hollow. The sudden stillness and silent in the room made her look back toward her quarrelling companions.

They were gone.

They left without her.

She cursed, and flash stepped after them. While she tried to get her temper down after all her wish came true and on the bright side they weren't fighting anymore well not with each other. Of course it didn't mean she won't kill them, slowly, painfully for leaving her behind.

She raced after them, her feet barely touching the roof tops as she glided toward the hollow. She easily caught up with her companions, she marveled for a second how the two man's appearance as well personality was nothing alike, they were like fire and ice. Despite that they moved in almost perfect synch to each other, like the last 100 year they last see each other never happened.

Icy scream tore thought the silent night; it's seemed to vibrate in the very air around them. Power rolled from the hollow in waves as it cried out again, it felt nothing she ever met before. Lavender light flashed in the darkness. Her two companions stopped on the roof just above the beast, she landed a few feet away. She stepped closer just to be thrown back by the explosion's force. Her gaze snapped back where her friends stood just a minuet ago, the roof top was destroyed beyond reaper, but this two were unharmed, they floated above on (?)the sky.

In the pale moon light two steely grey eyes glinted as dangerously as the two Zampacto at the carry/bare Zampacto/ in their hands. They stood back to back, as they unleashed their power, the energy swirled around them like a small tornado, Kuchiki Byakuya's raven black hair mixed with Urahara Kisuke's pale blond mope of hair/tuft (it's mean the same?)/, the green and white haori seemed to merge, dance around them. They stood there in all their Death God glory before they flash stepped toward the angry hollow.

Yoruichi was on her feet and stepped closer to the edge, so be able to see what was really happening. There were several middle sized hollows on the square, their body was disfigured even for a hollow, their limbs and eyes were all in unnatural places, they looked like an experience went wrong and they moved by unnatural speed. She watched mesmerized as her friends dance around the battle field, serving limbs, executing hollows, and avoiding as best they could the lavender light that were emitted from every injure on these beasts.

The lavender lights it seemed to damage everything they touched. One of the trees seemed to ravel to itself, disappearing to nothingness before Yoruichi's eyes. They burned away the very stone the street and the ambient houses was built. Her yellow eyes flickered over the two fighting man in search for any injuries.

Suddenly Kisuke materialized beside her, his grey eyes never leaving Byakuya fighting form, he lost his beloved hat somewhere, his pale blond hair flow freely. She could see hollows littered his green robe, and Benihime glinted in his right hand, the Zampacto vibrated with killing instincts, and cried for battle. She glanced back down at the battlefield as one of the hollow cried out in defeat. The creature seemed to explode, lavender light flashed in every direction, Byakuya flashed step out of the range of the destructive light. One of the light beams still hit the dark haired shinigami's right hand, Shenbonzakura slipped from Byakuya's numb fingers. Forcing the sixth divisions caption to his knees, if only from a moment. Byakuya grabbed his beloved sword with his left and flash stepped away from another hollows' claws.

The whole scan didn't last more then seconds, all the same it felt forever for the watching duo. Both holding back their breath for their comrade's safety. Yoruichi moved from instincts to help Byakuya but Urahara's finger closed around her arm, stopping her mid step.

"You have other business; you need to keep everyone else away." His voice was calm as he spoke; his gaze flickered toward something only he could see, before he moved back to the battle. Yoruichi felt frustrated by the ex-shinigami's close mouthed explanation, of course she knew Urahara, she really shouldn't expect more. She risked a last glance at her companions, just to be able to see the blood mist shield come to life, protecting her two friends from harm before she flash stepped toward from where she could feel Ichigo's and companions' reiutsu.

--------------

The blood mist shield vibrated under the power of the lavender beam's power, Urahara's body tensed as he feed the shield with his power to steady it. With every defeated hollow the others power seemed to increase. Byakuya deep grey eyes narrowed at the interruption, but he used the pause in the battle to shake off his numb hand. He couldn't really feel it since that light contacted with it.

"We must avoid that energy beam. It's seem to be able to reserve age or time." Kisuke's voice drifted to the noble's ear. Byakuya glanced toward where once the ancient tree stood; he could see now a small tree (initiate). He glanced down at his numb hand and sudden apprehension raised inside him.

"It shouldn't affect shinigamis." He was grateful, his voice didn't reflect his sudden worry. Urahara turned toward him; his all knowing eyes looked him over as the blond debated something with himself before he spoke.

"I wouldn't count on it."

It wasn't really what Byakuya wanted to know, but it sure explained why his clothes seemed just a tad bit too big on his frame. It couldn't be avoided, he sight and clenched his numb fingers.

"Shall we?" they asked at the same time, Byakuya lips curled into a half smirk, while Urahara's grin had an almost evil shine. Then they moved to finish this battle.

Benihime and Shenbonzakura cried, their killing instincts vibrated in the silent night. "Shenbonzakura shatter." The blade shattered to hundred petals, which hovered around its master in a deathly dance. From Byakuya's left he could hear almost the same time Urahara's answering cry "Benihime cry" the red energy blast flashed toward one of the remaining hollow's mask while the petals zoomed toward another hollow, and slicking it to hundred piece. The creatures cries of defeat thundered as they exploded, covering their surrounding with lavender light.

-------------------

"You cannot go any closer." Yoruichi's voice ringed clearly even thought the nearby battle's raging noise. Successfully stopping Ichigo's approaching group, their gaze focused on the purple haired woman who just appeared out of nowhere. She stood between them and the battle ground, her body tensed in anticipation, she was ready to fight, fight with them, to stop them, her yellow eyes flashed dangerously, living no doubt in their mind she would keep good to her words.

"What? Why?" Ichigo cried frustrated stepping closer, his hand moved to Zangetsu's handle (?), he could feel Renji growling in disdain beside him wanting to go and fight as well. Even Rukia stepped toward the brown skinned woman; she unconsciously adapted one of her brother's mannerisms.

"I can feel Ni-sama and Urahara-san fighting. We need to help them." Her voice was calm and cool, only a slightly plea mixed into it in the end.

"No!" Yoruichi's voice didn't tolerate contradiction. Even thought her own instinct screamed to go back and help them fight, it become more louder with ever step she took, as she get farther from them. She didn't knew Kisuke full reasons, who was she kidding any reason but she didn't need to know, she trusted her friend with her own life. If he said it's needed to be done then she would do anything to get it done. "You won't go any further, even if I need to stop you with force." The orange haired teen glared petulantly.

The atmosphere suddenly shifted, it's almost seemed to stand still for a moment, before enormous reiutsu washed over the land. Yoruichi's hart skipped a bit, she could clearly feel Byakuya and Kisuke's own power mix with the hollow's for a moment, she risked a glance back toward where her closest friends were fighting, just to see the lavender light erupted and moving with increasing speed toward her and her young companions.

"Get down." She yelled, the most of the group obeyed her commanding tone. She was about to do the same when she noticed Ichigo still standing, transfixed, staring at the closing light. "Damn it, Ichigo. I said down." Yoruichi cried in frustration, and swiftly kicked the boy's feet out from under him making him yelp in surprise as well in pain as the boy fell backward, hitting his head into the roof's top. The lavender light washed over them, the height edge protected them from the energy beam's destructive power.

Then there was silence, as the presence of the hollow fully disappeared. Yoruichi moved without releasing she moved. She flash stepped toward the battlefield, her hart hammered in her chest as she skipped to halt, the others presents registered faintly in her mind as she franticly surveyed the ground and sky for her two friends. Sudden tightness closed her throat when she didn't saw them anywhere. Her eyes closed and concentrated on the familiar reuitsus. She felt them, their present seemed to be faint but it was there. They were alive, well as alive a shinigami could be. Her lips curled in a smile as she let her sense guide her flash step. When she opened her eyes, and gasped when she saw them, saw what became of them.

---------------------

_**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think about the story so far**_


End file.
